


My last words

by YuriZenith



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), overwatch
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, It has been too long, Plz no trolls, smoke and mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriZenith/pseuds/YuriZenith
Summary: Operative: Scythe leaves her last words for the world to hear.





	My last words

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for angst and swearing.

Audio log 1: Goodbye

I have a day to collect myself. Actually, I should introduce myself. I am Natalya Wesker, leader of USS Delta Team. I originally had a loving father, a loving girlfriend, and a twin sister who was a hell of a child. That all changed when Overwatch mistook me and my sister for terrorists and shot us. When I regained conciousness, I learned that some bitch called Dr. Angela Ziegler injected me with a serum that saved me, but at a cost; from then on, I was a floating dust cloud. An organization I only know as Blackwatch took charge of us. We went in a few mussions for them, but went M.I.A near an Umbrella safe house, apparently. So, what did I do? I immediately got in touch with Dr Alexia Ashford, explained what the fuck was going on, sent her copies of Ziegler's files, and sat down and waited. A few days later, Ashford called and said she had an antidote. So, off we went to fix ourselves up. I joined the USS soon after, and now here I am. About to go through a strange portal and go to some place no one knows jack shit about. Grace, Dad, if any of you are reading this, I love you. If anyone from Overwatch is reading this, watch your back. If anyone from Blackwatch is reading this, thanks. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this.  
> BTW, where do you want them to go?
> 
> -Akame ga Kill  
> -Doom  
> -Halo  
> -Youjo Senki
> 
> Doom's going to be first, then who knows? Leave your preference in the comment section.


End file.
